1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roof structure of a convertible type car structure. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a locking device for a retractable roof structure of a convertible type car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a convertible type car body structure, a retractable roof structure is known. In this type, the roof panel is swingably connected at the rear end with the top edge portion of the back window panel through a hinge structure. The back window panel is swingably connected with the rear structure of the car body. The roof panel and the rear window panel can be swingably moved so that they are folded and retracted into the rear body structure. The roof and rear window panels thus retracted into the rear body structure are then covered by a concealing cover panel.
In this type of retractable roof structure, problems have been experienced in that the roof panels and the back window panel produce fluttering in operation. Similar fluttering is also produced in the concealing cover panel.